¡No toquen el tesoro!
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Emmett está enojado. No, furioso. Porque nadie, -absolutamente nadie- tiene derecho a tocar su tesoro. Nadie. One-shot.


_Mi primer drabble de Twiligth xD  
Emm…Dedicado a todo el que se sienta aludido._

Nada es mío.

**¡NO toquen el tesoro!**

Emmett está enojado. No, furioso. Y Edward se ha llevado a Bella por un buen rato, porque uno nunca sabe y los accidentes suceden. También sucede que si a Emmett -por muy enojado que esté- se le ocurriera -porque es muy imaginativo- tocar a Bella, su hermano lo mata -técnicamente-.

Como sea, con o sin Bella, Emmett está furioso, porque nadie -absolutamente _nadie_- tiene derecho a tocar el tesoro. Nadie.

– ¿Lo encontraste? –pregunta Alice con cautela, Jasper gruñe levemente detrás de ella.

–No –resopla el aludido, y continúa revolviendo sus cosas. – ¡Busquen! –les gruñe. Y enseña los dientes. Alice arquea una ceja.

–Si al menos supiéramos qué es lo que estamos buscando…–murmura distraídamente Jasper. Emmett lo fulmina con la mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Esme, asomándose por el umbral de la puerta. Ahoga una exclamación al ver el desorden de la habitación. –Espero que luego dejen esto como estaba.

–Si, mamá. –sonríe Jasper y la mujer le devuelve la sonrisa. Emmett gruñe.

– ¿No viste mi tesoro? ¿Quién tocó MI tesoro?

– ¿Cuál tesoro? –pregunta Esme, condescendiente.

–Mi tesoro. –continúa el aludido, como por toda respuesta, reticente a dar más información.

–No, lo siento.

–Alice… ¿Dónde está mi tesoro?

La muchacha cierra los ojos y niega finalmente con la cabeza.

–No lo sé. –murmura apesadumbrada, y Jasper decide por ambos que es hora de marcharse y jala de la mano de la muchacha, arrastrándola con increíble facilidad -ella parece danzar- hacia el final del corredor.

Emmett gruñe y antes de que Esme pudiera acotar nada, desaparece de la habitación. La mujer lo mira consternada y lo sigue, deseando poner sus jarrones a salvo de la furia de un muchacho irracional.

El sonido característico del cristal al estallar contra el suelo es una clara señal de que no llegará a tiempo.

Llega al despacho de su padre y golpea, porque toda la furia del universo no sería suficiente excusa como para adentrarse en aquella habitación sin consentimiento.

– ¿Si? –pregunta tranquilamente Carlisle, y a Emmett le molesta pensar que tras su sonrisa tranquila se esconde lo que él está buscando. Se esconde su tesoro. Y le molesta -también- pensar en que aquella no es más que una pregunta de cortesía. Y gruñe.

–Mi…tesoro…ha desaparecido. –dice con lentitud acusadora, dejando bien en claro a qué se refería. Carlisle le mira pensativo durante algunos segundos y luego pregunta:

– ¿No lo habrás movido de lugar?

–No.

– ¿Nadie limpió?

–No.

– ¿No lo prestaste?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Está en el lugar secreto que nadie excepto yo… ¡Edward! –chilla irritado.

–Espera. –le ordena Carlisle con toda calma. –Edward está con Bella, y no puedes ir por él ahora, ¿bien? –le explica seriamente. Emmett se siente arder por dentro, explotar, y sin embargo, continúa tan frío como debe estarlo un vampiro.  
Luego resopla y se marcha, dispuesto a romper otro de los feos jarrones de Esme, o quizás el piano de cola de Edward.  
Pero se detiene antes de hacer nada, porque ella está detrás suyo y lo mira sospechosamente.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Nada, Rose. –se apresura a responder y se voltea.

–Jasper dijo que estabas un…poquito susceptible, alterado corroboró Alice. –continuó ella, mirándolo con severidad.

– ¿Y si es así qué?

–Nada, sólo me preguntaba…bueno, quizás querrías... ¿contarme?

–Mi tesoro desapareció. Edward lo robó.

– ¿Tu tesoro? –pregunta la muchacha, intrigada. – ¿Y hablaste con él?

–Si, eso dije, tesoro. Y…no hace falta, la única persona que sabía dónde se encontraba mi tesoro era yo. Bueno, quizás fue Alice, pero…Ya me encargaré de los dos.

– ¿Y si tan sólo se cayó? –preguntó Rosalie, aproximándose hasta su esposo y mirándolo con aprensión.

–Rose no…

– ¿Y dónde lo guardabas? Yo lo encontraré.

–Yo…en… Bueno, estaba debajo de mi almohada hasta ayer al tarde.

– ¿Debajo de la almohada…? No te referirás como tu tesoro a esa…foto vieja, ¿verdad? –inquirió ella con escepticismo, arqueando una ceja con toda elegancia y ahogando una risita.

El muchacho gruñó en respuesta.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque la encontré cuando ordenaba tus sábanas; ayer deshiciste la cama cuando te tumbaste en ella. Lo siento, no sabía qué hacía allí, y bueno…pensé que…Pero no sabía que era tuya. –confesó la muchacha, enseñándole entre sus manos un portarretrato con un marco dorado y una foto arrugada y vieja dentro, en la cual se veía a Rosalie, exactamente igual a la Rosalie que en ese momento estaba frente suyo, mirando distraídamente la cámara, de reojo.

Emmett suspiró.

–Entonces está bien…

– ¡Tanto jaleo por una fotografía! –protestó la muchacha, golpeándole el hombro en señal de reproche. El muchacho la miró y rió entre dientes.

–Cierto. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros y tomando el portarretrato, sin escuchar las réplicas severas de Rose sobre su comportamiento.

Nadie tiene derecho a tocar SU tesoro. Excepto quizás el tesoro mismo.

_-_

_Sepan disculpar, creo que tengo fiebre, MUCHO dolor de garganta y mi cabeza da vueltitas, y no precisamente porque estoy sentada en una silla de oficina._

Dejar reviews evitará que mi cabeza explote, colaboren con la causa :)


End file.
